The Fox and The Hokage
by sean the swordsman
Summary: Naruto has always been alone and chased.Tsunade comes and gives him a home. They will go on a long love life that start's all the way back at the beginning. Rating M for violence and future lemons.
1. Tsunade save's the day

The Fox and the Hokage

First Fan Fiction Hope it is good. Rated M for violence and future lemons.

Naruto was a 6 year old who and grew up in the leaf village. Naruto was chased everyday by the villagers because of the demon the 9 tailed fox being inside of him. He never understood why the villagers hated him so much. Everyday naruto would be alone no one took care of him, no was there for him. There would be those days were he thought the whole world hated him. He always felt so alone. He tried to make friends but no one liked him. All of the villagers would look down on him and kick him away. Sometimes the villagers would even chase him and beat him till he was gasping for oxygen.

Naruto is being chased by the villagers, he ran a fast as possible but the villagers caught up to him in an ally. Naruto had nowhere to go and was very sacred.

"Let's kill the demon brat!"

The villagers surrounded naruto, he had nowhere to go. One of the villagers walked up to naruto and hit him right in the face. Naruto fell down on the ground, he tried to back away but the villager grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere!"

Suddenly a cloud of smoke appeared.

"What the hell!"

All of the villagers started to back away from the smoke since they didn't know what was going to happen. Naruto also had no idea what was going on. The smoke started to disappear and a blond woman appeared.

"It's just some woman let's get the kid!"

The woman jumped in front of naruto and blocked the villagers'.

"No one is going to lay a finger on this boy!"

"Look lady you have nothing to do with this so get out of our way!"

"You will have to go threw me to get to him!"

The woman got into her fighting stance and all of the villagers charged at her. In matter of seconds all of the villagers were knocked out on the ground.

"All of these guys never stood a chance."

Naruto was in awe the woman took all of the villagers down in a flash. This was also the very first time someone stood up for him. The woman turned around to look at the boy, she noticed he was bleeding on his right cheek. The woman rushed over to naruto, she took out a cloth to put pressure on the spot.

"Are you okay!"

Naruto didn't know what to say this was the first time someone ever cared about him.

"I said are you okay?!"

"I I I'm fine"

"Good. By the way my name is tsunade"

For some reason naruto really liked that name.

"What's your name."

"My name is Naruto."

"Naruto I like that name. So why were those villagers chasing you."

"Because all of the people in this village hate me for no reason."

"That seems really harsh on a kid. So where can I take you home."

"I don't have a home." Naruto started to tear up.

"You don't have a home." "Well I take you to mine for some food okay." Naruto nodded

Tsunade's home was just outside the village. It was a small wooden home surrounded by the forest. Tsunade and naruto walked into her home.

"So do you want some food?"

"Yes please" Tsunade went to the kitchen to make some food while naruto had a chance to look around.

"This place looks better than that stupid village."

Tsunade came back with a bowl of food. "Here you go naruto." Naruto went to the table and ate his food faster than tsunade had ever seen.

"You must have been very hungry."

"That was the best thing I have ever eaten, what it is called."

"It's called ramen and thank you." "So you have no home."

"I never had a home I have always been alone."

"No parents either."

"No I never met my parents." tsunade was shocked she felt so bad for naruto she wanted to help anyway she could.

"I should get going thank you for the food." Naruto got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Tsunade ran up to naruto.

"Why don't you stay here with me?"

That was my first fanfic I know it's not long but soon there will be a lot more. That is the first chapter of many. I don't know how I did on grammar but hope you guys liked it.


	2. Naruto's new home

Naruto's new home

Alright chapter 2, I went over the first chapter and saw that I misspelled some words. I will try my best on grammar but there will probably be mishaps. I am also trying to write as fast as possible. I also do not own the TV show naruto or anything from naruto.

Were we left off.

"I should get going thank you for the food." Naruto got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait." Tsunade ran up to naruto.

"Why don't you stay here with me." For a second naruto thought it was a dream. Naruto's mind "did she really just say that".

"So do you want to stay here with me or what?" For a moment naruto did not know what to do it seemed like it all happened so fast. But then naruto ran instantly to tsunade and hugged her as hard as he could. Tsunade was shocked by this she did not expect naruto would react like this. She then notices that naruto was crying a little bit.

She kneeled down to eye level with naruto. "Hey what's wrong."

"I'm just so happy, You're the first person that was nice to me." Naruto felt all of this joy because someone finally cared about him. Someone was finally going to give him a home. He took his sleeve and rubbed his eyes to stop crying.

"Hey it's okay I'm just glad that you're going to stay here where you should be." Tsunade took out her hand and put it on naruto's cheek. Naruto's mind" Her hand feels so soft and warm"

Tsunade mind "It's weird I never noticed his whisker marks he has. I wonder why he has them."

"Hey naruto why do you have these whisker marks on your face."

"I don't know the whisker marks just seemed to always be there." Come to think of it naruto never thought about his whisker marks, the marks were just there. Nobody else had them he just never thought of it.

Tsunade mind "I don't know why he has them but the whiskers look kind of cute. "So naruto why don't we make a bedroom for you."

"Ok" They went to the room next to tsunade's. It had a bed and a window that looked out at the forest, the room was small but it was the first room naruto ever had.

Tsunade went and sat on the bed, "Do you like it you can sleep here and you won't be far away from me." Naruto looked around the whole room and was very happy to have a room. "I love it." Naruto went to the bed and started to jump up and down.

"I'm glad you like it but don't go crazy." "Come on I will show you the rest of the house." "This is my room." Tsunade's room was a little bigger than naruto's and it had a king size bed in the middle. She also showed him the living room and the kitchen. They then went out behind the house so tsunade could show naruto her training area.

"Wow what is all of that equipment for"

"This is to train as a ninja."

"You're a ninja"

"Yep and this is where I train for several hours to make my ninja skills perfect."

"Cool that would be awesome to be a ninja, could I be a ninja too" "You can't just be a ninja naruto you have to train hard then maybe you could become a ninja.

"Could you train me to become a ninja tsunade."

"I guess I could but first we should eat, you can't train on an empty stomach." Tsunade took naruto back inside and cooked a big dinner for the both of them.

"This is more food than I have ever seen." I hope you like the food I make naruto." "You also have to have a full stomach if you want to train." Naruto then ate his food faster than tsunade had ever seen. "You must always be really hungry naruto I hope I made enough food for you." "Don't worry tsunade all of this food will be enough." In no time they were both done with all of the food. "Thank you tsunade, that was delicious." "Anytime naruto now about the training, let's get stated."

After they were finished with their food they went back out to the training ground. "Alright naruto I want to see the best you got." "Throw the hardest punch you can at that wooden plank. Naruto went up to it and threw his punch it hit the plank and not much impact happed. "I suck at this tsunade." "Naruto don't be so hard on yourself you just started." "Now watch what I do." Tsunade got into her stance then threw a punch at the wooden plank and it blew apart. "Wow that was awesome I want to do that." "First you have to train for a long time." "I will train my hardest every day to become THE MOST LEGENDARY NINJA OFF ALL TIME!" "Alright naruto first you have to learn basics."

For hours tsunade taught naruto different basics. Tsunade showed naruto a shiny knife. "Alright naruto this is a kunai, now try to throw it at the center of that dot on that tree." "Alright." Naruto took the kunai and started to throw them at the tree, most of them missed, some of them hit out the circle on the tree. "Keep trying naruto you can do it."

"Alright I can believe it! For several hours naruto trained. Hey naruto it's getting to be midnight we should go to sleep." "No I have to become the most Legendary NINJA off all time; I have to prove myself to those stupid villagers." "Naruto its okay we can train more tommaru." "No I have to train more." "Alright naruto I'm going to sleep I'll keep the door unlocked when you want to come in. Naruto's mind "Come on naruto get into the game, have to train more get better." "Ah" Naruto started to run out of breath. Naruto's mind "come on can't stop."

Tsunade went to her room to go to sleep. "Ahhh finally I get to lie down." "Naruto sure can train for a long time." Tsunade took off her shirt then her pants so she was just in her bra and panties. "Feels nice to get rid of those clothes." I wonder how long naruto is going to train for."

Tsunade woke up to the sunlight hitting her face. "What a beautiful day." Then she herd metal hitting metal, she went to the window to see naruto panting with a bunch of kunai all over the place. "Where does naruto get all the energy from?"

Alright that is chapter 2 now I know nothing has happened between Naruto and Tsunade but I am building it up. I plan on making a bunch of chapters for this fanfic also.


	3. The best day naruto ever had

Chapter 3 The best day naruto ever had

Ok chapter 3

Oh yea I also don't own the show naruto.

Tsunade woke up to the sunlight hitting her face. "What a beautiful day." Then she herd metal hitting metal, she went to the window to see naruto panting with a bunch of kunai all over the place. "Where does naruto get all the energy from?"

"I better go out and get him." Tsunade went outside to naruto, to get him to stop training. Naruto was still trying to train as hard as possible. He was dirty and out of breath.

"Hey naruto why don't you come inside for breakfast you have done enough training."

"I can't stop I have to prove I can become the best ninja ever." Naruto threw another kunai it flew and hit another kunai that was already stuck to the tree. The kunai went spinning in the air then fell to the ground. Naruto was so out of breath that he fell to the ground. Tsunade freaked out she, ran rite over to him.

"Naruto are you okay!" Naruto would not respond. "I better take him in the house fast." Tsunade picked naruto up and took him straight to his bed. "He seems to be fine just out of energy." "I better let him rest for a while." Tsunade left naruto alone so he could sleep.

Time went past and naruto started to wake up. "Huh where am I." Naruto looked around and remember that he had a room. "Oh yea this is my room, I can't believe I already forgot." Tsunade was walking past his room and noticed he was awake. "Finally awake." "What do you mean finally?" "You were asleep all day its 6pm, you shouldn't train for that long." "But I have to train as hard as possible and as long as possible so I can prove myself to those villagers." Tsunade walked to naruto and sat next to him. "Hey you don't have to prove anything to anyone, just be yourself." "Thanks tsunade that means a lot."

"So naruto I have a surprise for you." "What kind of surprise." "You have to get up and dressed to find out." Naruto jumped out of bed and found some nice black and orange clothes. "Sure now you're up." "Alright naruto follow me were going a different village." " To a different village?" "Yea the leaf village isn't the only one." "Alright."

Naruto was nervous to go to a village were there lots of people but he trusted tsunade. Naruto took tsunade's hand and they walked towards the village. Naruto could see bright lights out in the distance. "Hey tsunade what's that." "That's the surprise, you will just have to wait to see." As they got closer naruto could notice bunch of people playing games and doing things. "Naruto it's a fair." "Naruto immediately jumped up and down for joy.

Naruto first saw some games where you shoot targets with a fake gun. "Can we do that tsunade can we." "Of course naruto anything you want." The two of them took their seats. "Two please." Tsunade gave the man the money and game started. Naruto shot the fake gun at the targets most of them missed but his last shot hit the bulls eye. "Whoa looks like we got a sharpshooter over here." the man said "Great job naruto." "Alright since you hit the bull's-eye you can pick any stuffed animal you want." "I want the big stuffed tiger." "Alright here you go, you both have a good day." "Alright naruto now what do you want to do. Naruto noticed people getting there face painted." "Let's go do that."

"You want to get your face painted alright." Tsunade and naruto walked over to the lady giving face paints." "Oh hello there now who might you be? The lady said "My names naruto." "Okay naruto would you like to get your face painted." "Yes please." "Okay now you have a lot to choose from." "I want to be a tiger." "Well okay then tiger it is." It was funny because the lady didn't have to paint whiskers naruto already had them." "Alright there you go now you are a tiger." "I'm a tiger roar." "Tsunade you should get your face painted." "No no no." "Please." "Oh alright." "Okay mam what would you like to be." the lady said." "I'll be a fox." "Okay then." the lady was done and tsnade had whiskers. "Now we both have whiskers naruto." "Ha ha ha ha you're a fox." "Oh you think you're so funny because you're a tiger." "Enough about animals alright what do you want to do now."

Naruto then noticed people getting pictures. "Let's do that." "Tsunade and naruto went over to the man who was giving pictures. Tsunade gave the man money and they got ready for the picture. "Say cheese." Naruto and tsunade put their heads together and they both head wide smiles. The picture came out and the man gave it to tsunade. "Thank you." "What do you think naruto." Naruto looked at the picture. "Ha ha ha ha you're a fox." "Well you're some stupid tiger."

Time went by and naruto was having the best day of his life. "Alright naruto its getting pretty late we should go back." "Ok" Tsunade took naruto's hand and they walked back to their home. They finally got home and both of them were worn out. "Alright naruto I think we should both go to sleep." "Wait I want to give you my tiger I won." "Oh but naruto don't you want it." "No I want to give it to you for making my life happy." "Naruto come here." Naruto went to tsunade and they both hugged. "Alright now it's time for bed. Naruto went to his room and fell asleep right away. Tsunade went to her room and was very happy about naruto.

"He is so nice I'm glad he is here with me where he should be". Tsunade lies down on her bed. "Oh I almost forgot." She took the photo of her and naruto and put it in a picture frame next to her bed. "Goodnight naruto."

Ok that is the end of chapter 3. I think this is the last chapter I am doing were naruto is 6 years old. I am going to do a time skip to when he is 12 and he is going to be better at fighting. Also if you guys could review that would make me happy.


	4. Naruto's first day of class

Chapter 4 Naruto's first day of class

Alright chapter 4 Now this chapter gets a little graphic but nothing huge and this chapter goes out to artifactBC, sabery Future Forgotten, DeathMVP, syxx Danny R, janeway74656kat and Light to all fears thank you for the reviews.

I don't know if I have to put this every time but I don't own the show naruto

Time skip 6 years Naruto is now 12

We find naruto training with his kunai. Naruto takes 3 kunai out of his pouch and throws them at the tree and they all hit right in the middle. Naruto has been training with tsunade for the past 6 years to become a ninja.

Tsunade tried to teach naruto how to be medic ninja but she found out fast that naruto is more a run right in and attack. So she trained him to be better with the weapons he uses. She tried to train him in jutsu's but he could never get the hang of it. She also taught him how to run up a tree and to run crazy fast, so his enemy could never catch him.

For the past 6 years tsunade and naruto have created a bond together. As naruto gets older he gets stronger and better looking so tsunade has a harder time not just jumping on him. On the other side naruto's hormones have started kicking in and he happens to live with the most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Sometimes naruto stares at tsunade's body when she is not looking he wants her so bad but he knows he should not. It's hard for the two of them to fight the urge but neither of them now what the other one wants most.

Naruto always tried to get better at his jutsu's but for some reason he just could not. Tsunade knew naruto wanted to become a ninja so she signed him up for the ninja training academy in the hidden leaf village. The closest ninja training school was only in the hidden leaf village. So for the past week naruto has been training harder than usually. He wants to look powerful to all the villagers that use to hate him.

Tsunade saw naruto training and called him In for some food. "Come on in naruto your food is already." "Okay tsunade I'm coming." Naruto turned away from the tree and took his last kunai and threw it with his two fingers at the tree. It hit in the middle right between the last three kunai. Naruto ran inside and sat at the table for tsunade to whip up his favorite meal ramen. As she was cooking she was moving around a lot so naruto's eyes started to shift from off in space to her butt. "What am I thinking she's not into me I am so much younger than she is." "Alright naruto here you go your favorite." "Thank you tsunade it smells delicious."

"So naruto are you ready for your first day of class."

"I think so I am still really nervous about going back to the leaf village."

"Naruto don't be nervous just don't listen to anyone who is mean to you, try your best and know that I will always love you." Naruto always felt good when tsunade talked to him. Whenever she starts talking it is the best thing naruto hears. He could listen to her talk all day.

"Naruto you should get ready, your class is pretty soon."

"Right ok I will go get changed and ready to go." Naruto went to go get his black and orange jumpsuit. "Alright naruto you can do this, it's so I can become the most legendary ninja off all time." What are you doing. "Ohh I'm just getting ready." "Well hurry up your class starts soon." "Ok."

Naruto got everything set and went to the door. "Wait you can't leave yet."

"What for."

"First you have to give me a hug and I have these black goggles for you to wear. Whenever you feel like people are making fun of you, you put these on and I will protect you."

"OK." Tsunade gave naruto a big hug but since naruto was taller than before his face was right in her bust. When tsunade finished with the hug naruto's face was completely red.

"Well I better get going." Naruto went out the door and started heading towards the leaf village "Bye naruto good luck."

"Ok I'll try my best like you said." Naruto knew he was still nervous. "You can do this, just remember what tsunade said."

It takes about 15 minutes to walk to the leaf village. Tsunade's house was not that far away. Naruto saw the gate and stopped. "Come on naruto you can do this." He walked past the gate and started to notice people stared at him and talked to one another.

"Is that that 9 tails kid. I hope not I was so glad when he left the village was so much better without him." More and more people started to stare at him when he walked by.

"That better not be that 9 tails kid. It can't be some guy told me that kid died."

As naruto kept hearing people talk trash about him he started to get images of when he was younger and when no one was there. "Your nothing kid, yea you will always be nothing."

"No not those times I hated those times when I was alone." Naruto started to tear up a little bit. Then naruto remembered his black goggles with a black tint so no one see his eyes. Naruto pulled down his goggles so it covered his eyes. "This is so much better now, no one can face me." Naruto felt a lot better now that he had his goggles on. He felt like nothing could hurt him. He walked through all of the leaf village till he finally made to the academy and stopped at the door. "Alright here we go."

Naruto opened the door and saw many kids his age that were talking to each other. He also noticed a taller man with a green vest and clipboard. "Hi you must be naruto my name is iruka please take a seat." Naruto went to go sit next to people but every time he tried they would block him so he gave up and went to the back where no one was sitting. There was only one person there that would let him sit next to them but that was the only place he didn't try. He sat there with his head resting on his hand like he was bored. "Stupid kids all show them all." Iruka went to the board and put his name. "Alright everyone this is the academy to become a ninja, I will teach you how to become a ninja and then after several weeks we will have a test to see of you will pass. Okay to begin I will teach you things about charka." As iruka was talking naruto looked around the class at the other kids.

There was a yellow haired girl with purple clothes, there was a kid who was eating potato chips another kid had goggles different than naruto's, some kid also had a dog. "Hey how does that guy have a dog in this room isn't this place for ninjas. Hey Iurka sensei how does that kid get to have a dog in here." "Naruto it is part of the inuzuka clan's way." Kiba started to make fun of naruto. "Yea kid don't you know anything." All the kids laughed but one and naruto felt that feeling of when he was younger so he put his goggles back on. He looked at the rest of the kids there was a guy with his hair in a ponytail but it slicked up, there was also a pink haired girl and a blue haired girl but right when he turned his face towards her she spun her head forward. "Was she looking at me." Naruto thought that she probably just stared at him like all the villagers did. Then there was one more person a kid with black hair and blue clothes. "Hmmm he seems different."

Naruto did not know what to think but it didn't bother him. Time went by pretty fast and before you know it the first class was done. "Finally." Naruto was the last to leave he had a slow walk while all the other kids were happy and running. He lost track of where he was walking and ended up in a bad part of town. As naruto was walking some men grabbed his arm and threw him in an ally.

2 hours went by and tsunade knew it was a 1 hour class and 15 minutes to walk. "Where is he alright I'm going to get him." Back with naruto 16 men sorrowed him with knifes. "Your that stupid 9 tails kid we thought you left, but since you didn't were going to make you disappear!" One of the men from behind tried to lay a stab but naruto dodged and kicked him in the face. "What the hell this kid is crazy fast." Two more tried to stab naruto but he grabbed both their arms and twisted them. "Ahhhhhh get him!" All the rest of the men started to fight naruto. Naruto kept punching and kicking as many of them as possible Naruto got 12 of them down but they were to much for him. The three of the men held naruto still while the strongest punched him in the face. "Take this you brat wham naruto started to bleed out of his nose and mouth. "You have enough yet kid." Naruto spat blood in the man's face. "Alright that's it!" The man then took his knife and stabbed naruto in the stomach then the men threw naruto the ground and started to kick him. Moments later a blond woman showed up. Naruto! She saw the men kicking him on the ground. "Hey guys look at the mama. Shut up you will all pay for what you did to naruto!" Tsunade ran at the men and broke all of their arms and legs. "That will teach you."

"Tsunade ran over to naruto. Naruto! Are you okay!" Naruto would not respond. Tsunade put her green glowing hand over him. "Ohh this is not good I have to take him to a hospital." As she ran as fast as possible to the hospital naruto could open his eyes every now and then. Naruto could see tsunade's face and it was all blurry to him. "Just hang on naruto I'm almost there!"

Ok that is chapter 4. I hope I wrote more and thank you for the reviews. I am going to make there relationship come together in a couple of chapters.


	5. Tsunade's longest day

Chapter 5 Tsunade's longest day

Ok chapter 5 this chapter goes out to The light to all fears, Tsunadefan1994, -Forever and sabery thank you for the reviews. In this chapter tsunade and naruto have a harder time not being together.

Tsunade ran over to naruto. "Naruto! Are you okay!" Naruto would not respond. Tsunade put her green glowing hand over him.

"Ohh this is not good I have to take him to a hospital." As she ran as fast as possible to the hospital naruto could open his eyes every now and then. Naruto could see tsunade's face and it was all blurry to him. "Just hang on naruto I'm almost there!"

Tsunade ran as fast as she could to the hospital. She could see in the distance.

"Naruto were almost there just hang on." Tsunade burst through the hospital door. "I need a doctor somebody come and help." All of the doctors and nurses noticed it was naruto so they just walked past tsunade like she was not there.

"Mam you are going to have to leave. "What are you talking about you better get him a room and help him or I will kill everyone here." The doctor could see the flames in tsunade's eyes.

"Could I get some nurse's to help me with this boy?" The doctor and nurses put naruto on a stretcher and took him to a room.

The nurses took naruto into a room and tsunade followed. "Sorry mam you can't go in there. I have to go in there to see how he's doing. Well you will just have to wait outside." Tsunade was mad but she went to the waiting area. Time went by and an old man walked into the hospital. Hiruzen Sarutobi? Tsunade. It is you. It was the third Hokage of the leaf village. "How did you know I would be here hiruzen."

"Well some of my staff told me naruto was in the hospital." I wonder where he went; do you have something to do with this tsunade?" I took him home with me because of your villagers chased him. It seemed like the right thing to do and now he has a home." Hiruzen knew that the villagers would hate naruto but he did not know what to do. "I know tsunade; I just didn't know what to do with the boy. You could have kept a closer eye on him." Tsunade was furious that hiruzen didn't stop the villagers from chasing naruto. I know tsunade I just didn't want something worse to happen, just calm down. Tsunade was still mad but she calmed down.

"So what happened to naruto? Well I found him in an ally with a bunch villagers kicking him and punching." Hiruzen was surprised he knew his villagers hated naruto but he didn't think they would try to kill him. "I am so sorry tsunade I had no idea the villagers would try to kill him. "So how is he doing? "I don't know they wouldn't let me in there."

In the emergcy room. The nurses put naruto on a bed and took off his shirt. "Doctor we have a wound in his lower stomach, broken ribs and several bruises." Naruto's body was all beat up from the intense beating from the villagers. Naruto could barely tell what was going on, he could only see glimpses. The doctor took a look at naruto's body. "Nurse let's see what we can do about this wound." As the doctor turned around to get things, he turned back to naruto to find the wound was gone. "What happened to the wound?" Just then naruto woke up and screamed because of all the pain he was feeling. "Ahhhhhhhh!" In the waiting room tsunade could hear naruto's scream and rushed to his room. "What where am I! Who are you people?!." We are here to help you. "I don't believe you!" Naruto stumbled out of the bed he was so scared that he started to back up into a corner. Get back into the bed you need rest. "Yea just so you can kill me I don't think so." The doctor tried to get naruto into the bed.

"Stay back! You are not going to hurt me!" "We are not trying to hurt you, you need your rest!" Just then tsunade made it to the room and kicked down the door. She saw the last thing she ever wanted to see, naruto was barley standing in a corner with a black eye and several bruises all over his body. "Naruto are you okay!" Naruto couldn't finish her name and collapsed on the ground. Naruto! Tsunade rushed over to naruto.

"Why didn't you help him?" "He just woke up and his wound was gone it happened so fast. Tsunade cheeked naruto to see if he was okay. That's wired his wound is gone, wait a minute it must be because of the 9 tailed fox." Tsunade was worried what the 9 tails would do to naruto. Let's put him back on the bed. Tsunade and the doctor picked up naruto and put him on the bed.

In naruto's mind 'Where am I." Naruto was standing on a pool of water and he could see iron bars in front of him. "What is this place?" Naruto could tell that there was something behind the bars but he couldn't see it. "Hello is somebody here?" But before the thing could respond naruto woke up.

Naruto woke up to a friendly sight it was late in the day and tsunade was sitting in a chair sleeping. "She must have been here all day waiting for me to recover." Naruto put out his hand and put it on top of tsunade's hand. Tsunade liked the warmth and started to smile. "She looks so peaceful and beautiful when she's sleeping." Suddenly tsunade woke up. "What I'm up I'm up." She then noticed that naruto was up, and then she looked down to see his hand on hers. Naruto noticed that and pulled his hand away as fast as possible. "I hope she didn't notice that."

"Did naruto put his hand on my hand, I wonder if he is into me, no he can't be he is so young why would he want an old woman like me." I do wish I was younger so I could be with naruto, I have seen him grow up and there isn't another man in the universe I would rather be with. While tsunade was in deep thought naruto kept staring at her. "I wonder what she's thinking about. Tsunade noticed naruto and wiped her head. "So naruto you are up, how are you feeling?" "I am feeling pretty good, I am happy to hear that I was worried sick. Yea about that did you stay here next to me the entire day." Tsunade did not want to show too much emotion because she did not want naruto to find out she liked him. Well yea I stayed here all day because I was worried sick. "Well I am glad you were here." Tsunade felt her heart beat twice as fast. Just tell him you like him, but I can't he is so much younger than me, who cares what age you are. Before tsunade could make up her mind the doctor came in. Well naruto it seems that everything has healed and you are free to go whenever you like. Ok thank you doctor. With that good news naruto started to get out of his bed, he stumbled a little bit. Tsunade noticed this and grabbed his arm so he could balance. "Thank you tsunade."

They both had trouble walking out of the hospital. As they walked through the village people would stare at them. Naruto don't listen to those people. "I know, thanks tsunade." There walk home did not take very long but every now and then naruto would stumble. They both walked in the house with tsunade helping naruto up. They went to the table and tsunade put naruto down in a chair. "Why don't I cook up something for you naruto." Ok. As tsunade was cooking she thought that she should ask about school. So naruto how was your first day of school.

"It kind of sucked nobody would let me sit next to them and they all made fun of me." Don't worry naruto it will get better. Naruto did you see any girls you might like. "Yea she's standing right in front of me. Naruto said that under his breath. What was that? "Oh I said that I didn't see any girls I might like." Well that's a relief. Tsunade said that under her breath. What was that? Oh I said you will find someone. Tsunade then gave naruto a bowel of ramen and he ate it as quick as always. Alright naruto it's getting pretty late we should go to sleep. OK. Tsunade walked naruto to his room and closed the door for goodnight. Naruto went to his bed. He then put his goggles that tusnade gave him under his pillow.

Tsunade went to her bed and gave a kiss to the picture of her and naruto with face paint. Goodnight naruto.

Ok that is chapter 5 I hope you liked please.


	6. Naruto Vs Sasuke

Chapter 6

Alright chapter 6 Thank you for the reviews for the past chapters. In this chapter tsunade taught naruto some jutsu's. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Whenever it's bold naruto is talking.

I also do not own the show naruto.

Naruto woke up completely rid of any bruises or injuries. "What? I feel completely fine. I wonder why"… Naruto still wondered why he was fine, but he was excited that he had more energy. Naruto jumped out of bed and pretended to fight people. He ran around his room kicking and punching everything. "Yea nobody can take me on, I am unstoppable." Naruto had so much energy he went into the living room still pretending to fight people. Naruto did so much that he accidentally hit a pot on a table. Crash. "Ah crap I bet tsunade heard that."

Tsunade woke up right when she heard the crash. "What is naruto doing?" Tsunade was very aggrivated getting out of bed. She put on a robe and went to see what happened. Meanwhile naruto was on the ground trying to clean up the mess he made. Tsunade walked in the room and saw naruto trying his best to clean up the mess he made. "Naruto what are you doing?" "By accident I hit this pot over, don't worry I will clean it up." Ok naruto, well since I'm up I guess I'll cook some food." "You should take it easy today and not go to class naruto since you had those injuries."

"That's just it tsunade. I woke up this morning with all this energy." Well, I still think you should not go to class. You had a bunch of wounds. Tsunade knew that naruto was fine because of the 9 tails healing but she was worried that something bad would happen if naruto went back into the village. "I'm fine tsunade. See?" Naruto started to do jumping jacks. Alright naruto only if you're sure. "Don't worry tsunade. I will be fine." Alright naruto your food is ready. "Ok thank you tsunade." Naruto. "Yea?" Do you want to do more training before you go class. "Of course I do."

Tsunade wanted to train more so nothing bad would happen in the village. "Alright naruto finish your food then come out back to train. "Alright I will be down with this food before you know it." Tsunade went out to the training field behind the house. "Alright going to try to teach him some ninjutsu. Inside the house naruto was trying to eat his food as fast as possible. "I can't wait for tsunade to teach me some ninjutsu." Naruto finished his food and ran to the training area. Naruto, that was pretty fast. "I can't wait for you to teach me things." Naruto was super hyped and he could not wait. "Calm down, naruto. "Ok, so what first? Ok. first I want you to watch what I do. Tsunade got into her stance, she put her hands together and focused her charka then a puff of smoke appeared. The smoke disappeared and there was a naruto standing in front of naruto. Cool. Tsunade then turned back to her normal self.

"Ok ok. I want to try." "Alright naruto get into stance then focus your chakra. Naruto focused his chakra and nothing happened. "I didn't do it." It's okay naruto, try again. Naruto tried several times and could not get the hang of it. Alright naruto one more time give it your all. Naruto got into stance again focused his chakra then made the hand sign. Transform! There standing in front of tsunade was another tsunade. "I did it! Yea!" As they were training they saw a fox that had kunai in it. "Look tsunade that animal is hurt. We should go help it." Tsunade and naruto rushed over to the fox that was on the ground. "It's bleeding all over." Alright naruto let's try medic jutsu.

"What? You know I suck at it." I know, but you can learn anything. Remember how you said you wanted to be the most legendry ninja of all time?" Well, this is where you start." "Ok, I can do this." Alright, put all of your charka into your hand and put it over the fox wound, then flow that charka very calm like. Naruto was having a tough time and he could never stand seeing anything in pain.

"Come on naruto you can do this." Tsunade then noticed naruto's hand started to have a green glow and the fox's wound started to disappear. "Naruto, you are doing it. I am? I am." Naruto was so happy that he got the hang of it. The fox's wounds started to disappear, it started to feel better so it got up and ran away. "Great job naruto, I think you will become the most legendary ninja." "That was awesome! can you teach me more?" "I think that's enough training for one day and you don't want to be late for your class." "Oh yea, I forgot about that." Naruto rushed to his room to get his goggles, then went out the front door. "You forgot again." "Right sorry." Naruto went back to tsunade and gave her a hug goodbye. Good luck naruto. "Bye tsunade."

Naruto ran as fast as he could so he could make his class on time. Nothing bad better happen. Naruto was fast. He made it to the village in 10 minutes and then the academy in 5. As naruto opened the door to his classroom he could see iruka standing there waiting. "So, you decided to show up naruto. Go take your seat." Naruto went and sat in the back by himself. Iruka explained what the students were going to do. Ok everyone, we are going to the training ground to practice with kunai." When naruto heard that he goy excited. He practiced for 6 years with kunai.

"Yes! I can't wait to show everybody how good I am." Iruka then lead all of the classmates to the training ground. He then put them into two lines and showed them how to throw kunai. Ok everyone, this is how you throw a kunai. He took the kunai and threw it at the tree and it was a bullseye.

"Ok everyone, now you try." He gave the first two people at the front of the lines 8 kunai. As naruto watched most of the kids were not that bad. They would throw the kunai and it would hit the tree, but not a bulls eye. Naruto happened to be the last in his line. He looked over at the other line and the kid across from him was that black haired kid with the blue clothes. "Alright, I got this." Naruto's turn came up but iruka had to go back to the academy because somebody was hurt. Class, I will be right back. Just keep doing this. Iruka left and naruto was ready to go. Both naruto and sasuke lined up. They both threw there kunai at the same time and both got a bulls eye. What the… How?" They both looked at each other. They threw the next kunai and both got bullseye, bullseye, bullseye and bullseye. They both had one kunai left. They looked at each other and threw theirs. Naruto's hit dead in the center while sasuke's just missed. What the…! Hey! You cheated somehow. Sasuke was in shock. He couldn't believe someone was better than him.

"I didn't cheat. I just threw all of my kunai and they all got a bulls eye." "I don't believe that for a second." "What? Are you mad because I did better than you?" Sasuke was so mad he charged at naruto and tried to punch him. All of the other classmates gathered around in a circle surrounding them. Sasuke tried to kick naruto but naruto dodged it. Then sasuke tried to punch naruto but naruto blocked the punch. Sasuke tried again and again to land kicks and punches on naruto, but naruto would dodge them all. Stay still. Iruka just finished what he had to do and saw all of his students in a circle. Hey! What's going on here? He then saw naruto and sasuke fighting. Hey! You two break it up! I will not have fighting in my class. Naruto and sasuke calmed down. Alright naruto, detention with me. "What? Why just me?" "I said now, naruto. All of the kids started to laugh at naruto." "I hate this." Iruka then took naruto back to the classroom while all the other kids got to leave. "Naruto, the only reason I brought you in here was because you were in that fight." "Well, why didn't that sasuke guy get detention?" "Because naruto, you need to learn not to get into fights." Naruto was mad but chose not to say any more.

Back at the house Tsunade was worried. "He's late again." I hope nothing happened. I better go see what's going on. Tsunade ran out of the house towards the academy. Naruto was walking out of the academy when he saw tsunade running up to the academy. "Naruto, where have you been?" "I had to stay longer. I got detention." Detention for what? "Me and this other kid named sasuke got into a fight." You got into a fight with someone already? He was the one who started it! Alright, I believe you. Since we are both here why don't we get something to eat? "Okay, where do you want to go?" Let's go somewhere different. Ok. How about there? Are you sure? "That place looks expensive." I'm sure and you have never had food in the leaf village. So, it would be my treat. Naruto and tsunade walked into the fancy restaurant. Naruto looked around and saw how everyone was wearing nice clothes and being formal. I don't know if we should be here. Tsunade asked for two and the waiter took them to a table and gave them there menus. "I don't know tsunade." This place is all formal. Don't worry about it naruto. Just be yourself. The waiter came back.

"What would you two like for dinner? Do you guys have ramen?" No, we do not sir. "Then, I will just have that." Naruto pointed to a random thing on the menu. Ok sir, and what will you have madam. Tsunade also just pointed to a random thing and some sake. Ok, your order will be out soon. The waiter took both of there menu's and went back to place their order's. Naruto, tell me about your entire time at the academy. "Well, first iruka my teacher, talked about things than we went outside to practice with kunai." Hey you're pretty good with kunai." "I know! I was excited. I threw all of my kunai and they all got bulls eyes, but that other guy named sasuke was mad at me because I think I did better than him. And then after that iruka blames it all on me and I get detention." "I'm sorry naruto."

"No no, it was all stupid." Then the waiter came back with their food. Here you go sir, and here you go madam. Thank you. Ok ,if you need anything just call. OK. Naruto looked at his food and it was a bunch of weird clams. "What is that naruto? I have no idea." Tsunade and naruto enjoyed their time at the restaurant. They both finished their food and left. Tsunade had a bunch of sake and was falling over. "Hey naruto, why don't you come over here and jive me a kiss?" "Come on tsunade, you're drunk." "What? no I'm nottttt" Naruto had to help tsunade the entire way home. Naruto opened the door to the house. Tsunade fell asleep and naruto had to carry her half way home. Naruto took tsunade to her bedroom and put the sheets over her. "Goodnight tsunade."

Ok that's chapter 6, hope you guys like it. I have been getting questions on what naruto abilities are and here is what I am thinking some fire jutsu, wind jutsu, he is good with weapons and summoning and some medic jutsu. I don't want him to be too good at being medic because then he would have to stay back while his teammates fight. Tell me what you guys think of his abilities, do you want something else or you think it's good. I was also thinking of giving naruto a 12 year samui and anko as teammates for future chapters, So things are different. Tell me what you guys think. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	7. Mizuki's dark ambition

Chapter 7

Ok chapter 7. Also this chapter has that guy mizuki. The white haired guy from the first episode if you don't remember him, I know because it's been a while.

Also I don't own the show naruto.

Were we left off

Tsunade had a bunch of sake and was falling over. Hey naruto, why don't you come over here and jive me a kiss? Come on tsunade, you're drunk. What? No I'm not. Naruto had to help tsunade the entire way home. Naruto opened the door to the house. Tsunade fell asleep and naruto had to carry her half way home. Naruto took tsunade to her bedroom and put the sheets over her. Goodnight tsunade.

Tsunade woke up to a hangover.

"What happened last night oh right I drank too much sake, crap I wonder what naruto thought."

Tsunade got out of bed and went to naruto's room. She went to his bed and he was not there. Tsunade looked out the window and saw naruto training without his shirt. Tsunade studied naruto's muscles. Naruto was sweating and trying his hardest.

"He looks so hot"

Tsunade lost track of time watching naruto threw the window.

"Alright get it together tsunade."

It took some time for tsunade to stop looking at naruto but she finally was done. Tsunade went to cook some breakfast for naruto. Naruto was still training. Tsunade went to call him in.

"Naruto breakfast." "Okay coming."

Naruto was hungry so he rushed back into house. "Here you go naruto." As tsunade turned around she noticed that naruto still had no shirt on. She could see the sweat go down his skin.

"Crap why can't he have a shirt on." "What are you looking at tsunade." Oh nothing naruto. Naruto you have another class today. "Yea I know." "So are you excited." "No nobody likes me and they don't teach me anything. You teach me more than they do." "Naruto just go and show everyone how good you are." "What are you doing today tsunade." "You remember when you were in the hospital." "Yea and I hated it." I know but when I was there the third hokage came to talk to me and he wants to see me today I don't know what for." "That's cool."

Like always they both forgot time. "Naruto you better hurry up you're going to be late."

"Damn it how did I forget again." Naruto got his things together and rushed to the door. "Don't worry tsunade I didn't forget to hug you." But he did forget his shirt. Tsunade just stood there as naruto hugged her without a shirt.

"Oh he feels so good." Naruto finished the hug and went to the door. "Naruto you forgot your shirt." "Oh right duh." Naruto went to go put his shirt on then went back to the door. "Alright tsunade see you in 2 hours." "Ok see you then." Right when naruto left tsunade collapsed to the ground from all of the naruto muscles. "he is so hot"

Naruto walked to the academy. It did not take long for naruto to get it the academy. As he was walking in a noticed a purple haired girl sitting by herself. "I have never seen her before." Naruto decided to try to talk to her. Naruto sat down next to her. "Hi" "Oh hi" My name is naruto" "Mine is anko" "I don't mean to be rude but why are you outside by yourself."

"Everyone hates me because I trained under this guy named orochimaru." "I've never heard of that guy but I do know what it's like to be alone." Anko felt good that somebody was talking to her for once. "Well it's nice to meet you but my class is about to start." "Mine is too I talk to you later." OK Anko ran to her class. "She's seems nice" Naruto then walked to his classroom.

Iruka was standing there. "Nice for you to join us naruto, take your seat." Naruto went and sat in the back by himself like always. "Alright class we are going to do the transform Justus."

"Yes tsunade taught me this, I am going to be awesome." All of the classmates lined up and each one had to change to iruka. Everyone seemed to do it pretty good. "Alright naruto your turn." Naruto focused his chakra. He wanted to look good in front of everyone. While he changed to iruka he used his speed to go behind iruka. Nobody saw naruto because of his speed. "What the?" Iruka then felt a couple of taps on his shoulder. He looked behind him and there was another iruka staring at him. "Great job naruto." Iruka was impressed to say the least. Naruto was happy. He looked at his classmates and they all looked like they were pissed at him. "Show off." One of classmates said. "Naruto you only had to transform into iruka, not to show off." All of the classmates agreed but one. Iruka thought naruto did pretty good. "Everyone stop, naruto did pretty good. Ok class that's it for today's class, everyone have a good day."

Everyone but naruto ran out of the classroom excited. Naruto was the last to leave the classroom. He walked outside by himself, while everyone else was talking to each other. Naruto saw a swing that he could sit on. He sat down and was very depressed. All of the other kids looked at naruto like he was pitiful. "My parents said that kid is a demon." "Yea my parents said to never hang around him." All of the kids talked trash about naruto. Naruto hated being alone and he also did not like everyone hating him. Naruto then looked to the left and saw a teacher with white hair standing there.

With tsunade-

Tsunade got asked by the third hokage to meet.

"I wonder what he wants." Tsunade went to the hokage. In the thirds office. "What do you want hiruzen." "Tsunade it seems that naruto has grown a strong likening to you." "Yea so what". "So my staff have been thinking of a new idea."

"Naruto is top in the class, we also have a girl from a different village top of her class and a girl from this village that is top of another class." "So what does this have to do with me." "I want you to become a jonin again here and lead naruto and the other students." "What are you serious?!"

"Come on tsunade you would be perfect you were my student and you are one of the legendary sannin." I don't know if I could become a teacher again. Look tsunde you would be helping naruto, not many jonin want to be his teacher and you can keep an eye on him." Tsunade thought about. "Well it would be great to keep an eye on naruto so his doesn't get hurt" Ok hiruzen I will do it. "Okay great let me get your clothes." hiruzen came back with the clothes. Here you go tsunade. Tsunade put her hands over the clothes. "This is it tusnade"

Back with naruto-

Naruto went with the teacher known as mizuki. They were both on a ledge talking. Naruto felt like he could talk to this teacher. "I hate how nobody like's me." "People like you naruto it's just they don't know that well." "I wish they liked me." "You know what naruto, I know a way they would like you." "How?" "There is a scroll in the hokage tower, I bet if you get it all of the students would like you. Really?" "Yea naruto when you get it bring it to the forest and I will teach you how to use it." Naruto leapt from the ledge and ran to the hokage tower to get the scroll.

Time went by and the third hokage and tsunade were still talking. They both herd banging on the door. I wonder who that is. Iruka banged the door open. "Lord hokage naruto Stoll one of the secret scroll's." Tsunade was shocked. "What my naruto stole one of the scrolls." "Yes he ran to the forest." The hokage had a plan and knew what mizuki plan is. "Mizuki is using naruto to get the scroll." What!? "Alright you and tsunade will go get him. Right, Right." Tsunade and iruka ran to the forest.

Back with naruto-

"I wonder were mizuki is, oh well I guess I try and learn by myself." "Ok here we go." Naruto opened the scroll and read the jutsu. "Secret art fire dragon jutsu." Time went by and naruto kept training with the jutsu.

Awhile later Mizuki saw naruto standing there. Hey naruto, I see you got the scroll. Could I see it? Just then iruka and tsunade made it to naruto.

"Naruto! don't give it to him, he was just using you to get to the scroll!" "Did you figure that out all on your own iruka." "Naruto don't listen to iruka just give me the scroll." "No don't do it naruto!" Mizuki started to get mad and threw one of his shuriken at naruto. "Naruto watch out!" Naruto dogged the shuriken. Naruto then ran away from everyone because he did not know what to think.

Mizuki ran straight after him and iruka and tsunade tried to keep up. Naruto found a tree to hide behind. He saw iruka walk up to him.

"Naruto give me the scroll hurry!" Naruto then punched iruka in the face. Iruka went flying back, he then transformed back to mizuki. You brat. Mizuki then threw his last shuriken very fast. Naruto did not see it coming, it hit him right in the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" "Serves you right brat, now just give me the scroll! No!" Naruto took the shuriken out of his shoulder than threw it at mizuki. Mizuki dogged it easily. Pathetic. Mizuki than lunched at naruto with fists, naruto blocked then landed some punches on mizuki. Iruka and tsunade made it to where naruto and mizuki where and saw them both fighting. Naruto then landed a hard punch to mizuki and mizuki went flying backwards. Mizuki was tired of all this, so he told naruto why everyone hates him.

The reason why all the villagers hate you is because the 9 tails is in you. Naruto don't listen to him." The one thing that killed so many people is inside you. "No no no!" Naruto started to do several hand signs. "Ha there nothing you can do to stop me you know barley any jutsu."

"Secret art fire dragon jutsu!" What the hell Naruto then had a red aura, and then a dragon just out of fire appeared. "What is that thing?" Mizuki did not expect naruto know any jutsu that powerful. The dragon did a couple of circles around naruto, and then it went straight towards mizuki in a fire rage.

"Ah no get it away from me." Mizuki started to run away but he did not get far. The dragon consumed mizuki then spit him out. Mizuki was fatal wounded and on the ground. He could not move and was dying. Naruto noticed this and went over to him.

"Ah crap I don't want him to die." Tsunade and iruka ran over to naruto for aid. "I don't want him to die; I'm going to try more medic jutsu on him." Tsunade thought she should do it. "Naruto let me do it."

"No I can do medic justs trust me.

Naruto focused all his chakra to his hand.

"You can do this naruto"

Naruto's hand started to turn green and healed the wounds on mizuki. Great job naruto you did it. Mizuki started to cough and he was fine. Naruto was happy that iruka and tsunade was there.

"Thank you iruka."

Don't mention it. Naruto it's pretty late we should go home. "Ok." Alright naruto I will see you tomorrow at class.

"Alright see you then."

Tsunade and naruto walked back to their house. Tsunade opened the door and she and naruto walked in.

"So naruto how did you learn that fir dragon jutsu." "Well that guy mizuki told me if I learned it everyone would like me. So I trained and used it, but I'm guessing everyone still hate's me."

"Not everyone naruto." "Ok but most people." Alright it's time for bed. "Ok." Naruto walked to his room and went to sleep. I can't wait to tell naruto I'm going to be his teacher.

Okay there is chapter 7. I am trying to figure out what you guys want for the story. If you have a suggestion tell me. I hope you guys liked it.


	8. The new teammate's

Chapter 8

Ok chapter 8, now I wanted to change it up so I put in a 12 year old Anko and Samui as naruto's teammates and instead of kakashi it's tsunade. I know that Samui is from the cloud village but I wanted somebody different.

Tsunade woke up to another wonderful mourning. She got out of bed and stretched. "What a great mourning, better go wake up naruto." She went to naruto's room. He was still sleeping. "Naruto it's time to get up." "What." Naruto barely opened his eyes because he was so tired. "Come on naruto you have to get up."

"Alright I'm up." Naruto I already cooked breakfast, when you're done come out back for training." "Alright I'll be right out." Naruto finished his food quick because he wanted to train so badly. He ran out to the training ground. "That was fast naruto" "Ok we are going to try to make a shadow clone, ok naruto." "Alright let's do it."

"Ok naruto make this hand sign and focused your chakra." Naruto made the hand sign and another naruto was summoned but it was on the ground and dirt. "Naruto try it again and give it your all." Naruto tried again and put everything he had into it. Smoke appeared and another naruto was there. "Yea I did it." "Good job naruto, I have to go meet the third I don't want to be late." "Also naruto don't forget that today is your test to become a genin." "Ok I will be ready."

Tsunade went to her new clothes and picked them up. She then left to the village to get assigned to her team. Naruto was still at the house getting ready to leave."

Tsunde went to the sensei's meeting. There was other jonin there. Hirzen walked in and took the floor. "Everyone we have the legendary sannin tsunade as our new teacher." "She will be the teacher of naruto and two other high class students." "Tsunade why don't you say some words. Tsunade went to the podium. "It's nice to be a leaf village ninja again and I hope we can get along." The third then told the jonin's to go to their room's to get ready for their student's.

Naruto went to class. Iruka was ready for class to begin. Naruto took his seat. "Today we are going to do the test to become genin." "We are going to do shadow clone" "This is going to be easy" Naruto made the a shadow clone easy. Iruka was glad. "Great job naruto you passed." Naruto went to class were you get the ninja headband. Iruka started calling out names. Naruto's name came. Naruto felt proud to finally be a ninja. "Ok now we are going to do teammates". Iruka listed all of the teams. All of naruto's classmates were gone and meeting there team sensei's. Naruto was the only one left. "Iruka why don't I have a team." "Well naruto you got the highest grade, so your team is in room 126" "Alright"

Naruto was confused hat he was the last to be put on a team, he walked to room 126. "Ok this is it." Naruto walked in the door and saw tsunade with a jonin vest and clothes and a headband. "Tsunade what are you doing here." "I'm going to be your teacher naruto" Naruto ran tsunade and hugged her. "I'm so happy you're my sensei." "Ok naruto we have to get the other teammates." "We have other teammates." Tsunade looked at her paper that the third hokage gave her. "We have two more teammates, Anko from another class and samui from the cloud village." "We have a teammate that is from the cloud village." "Yes the third wanted me to try this new program we students from other villages." "Ok let's meet them." Right then tsunade and naruto herd a knock at the door. In walked the girl anko. "Hey anko are you on this team." "Oh hey naruto, and yes I am on this team." Tsunade looks at her paper. "Ok that just leaves samui from the cloud village." Several hours went by. "Where is that cloud person?" Samui then opened the door. "There you are you, must be samui." Samui had a walk like she didn't care. "Ok that is everyone." "Now how about we get to learn something about each other." "Tell something about yourself." Naruto went first. "My name is naruto, I like ramen and I want to become the most legendary ninja." "Ok how about you go now." Anko then went. "My name is anko, I like having fun and I love dango." "Ok how about you samui." "Name is samui, I don't really tell people about myself." "Ok that's fine today we have a D-rank mission, so let's get to it." Naruto and anko were excited and both ran at the door but they both got stuck. "I want to start the mission first." "No I will start it first." Tsunade put her fingers between her temples. "I didn't even tell you what the mission is."

Ok that's chapter 8.


	9. The new mission

Chapter 9

Ok chapter 9. I don't own the show naruto.

"Ok that's fine today we have a D-rank mission, so let's get to it." Naruto and anko were excited and both ran at the door but they both got stuck. "I want to start the mission first." "No I will start it first." Tsunade put her fingers between her temples. "I didn't even tell you what the mission is."

"Well what's the mission?" "It's pretty crazy, I don't know if you guys ready for it"

"Do you see the enemy Anko?"

"No I think he's around the corner."

"I see the enemy in my sights."

"Alright go for it."

Naruto went for the attack.

"Ahh ah got him."

"Tsunade why are we going after cat's."

"Because naruto we have to start with D-rank missions."

"And why didn't you help samui."

"Because this is stupid." Tsunade just wanted to get the D-rank missions out of the way. "Come on guys let's just get these D-rank missions over." "I want to do some real mission's" "We have to do these mission's first naruto, let's go take this cat back to its owner." "Alright"

The team took the cat to its owner. "Here is your cat." "Thank you! I have missed my little wiggles." The lady took her cat and strangled it. "Ok guys great job for today." "We should go get food tsunade." "Alright what do you guys want to get."

"We should get ramen." "No we should get dango." Samui didn't care what food they got.

"Naruto since you have way too much ramen let's get dango." Anko jumped in the air. "Yes dango." "Alright I never really had dango." Anko ran ahead of everyone else. "Wait up anko we don't know where the shop is." Anko wanted to hurry and eat her dango. "Come on guys were almost there!"

"Alright anko just come down." "Your just jealous that tusnade picked dango instead of ramen." "No I'm not." "Yes we finally made it now time to eat some dango." The team walked in and took a seat at a table and the waiter came up. "Yes we will have four things of dango." "Anko you come here a lot."

"Yea I come here every other day." The waiter came back. "Here you guys go." "Thank you." Tsunade and samui thought the dango was ok on the other hand naruto loved it, not as much as ramen but still really good. "So what do you think of the dango naruto." "It's ok." Anko thought it was amazing. "Ok it's way better than ok." They all finished there dango.

"Alright guys meet me at training ground 11 tomorrow at 9 ok." Anko and samui left. "So are we going back home." "No naruto I have to meet the third hokage about are next mission, I will see you when I get home. "Alright."

With Tsunade-

Tsunade went to the hokage's tower to talk to the third about her team's next mission. She walked in the room and the third was standing there with another man. The man had glasses and gray hair.

"Hello tsunade this is Tazuna." "Your next mission is to be bodyguards for him to land of waves." "Nice to meet you tazuna." "Nice to meet you tsunade, I have heard you are one of the best shinobi in the leaf." "This is a C-rank mission so it should be pretty easy get your team ready. "Ok they will be ready."

It was late when tsunade made it home. She wanted to tell naruto about the mission but he was already asleep. "Alright I guess I just tell him tomorrow."

The next morning naruto woke up to tsunade training.

"What the" He got and dressed and walked to the kitchen. There was already food set on the table for naruto to eat. Naruto ate the food and went outside to meet tsunade. "Hey tsunade what are doing." "We have a new mission, so I'm training." "What kind of mission." "We're going to be body guards for this guy named Tazuna to the land of waves."

"Awesome finally a real mission." "We should get ready because we have to meet anko and samui at the training ground, don't forget anything we will be gone for a while." Naruto and tsunade got backpacks and filled them up with food and weapons." They then walked to the training ground to meet up with anko and samui. When they showed up anko and samui where sitting there.

"So tsunade what is our mission today." "Today we are going to be bodyguards for this guy tazuna, to the land of waves." "So get your things together because we will be gone for a while, we will meet at the gate in an hour."

"Alright I will be there." Anko and samui went to go get there thing's." Since tsunade and naruto were ready they just walked to the gate. Tazuna was standing at the gate waiting to go back to the land of waves. "Hello tazuna." "Hello tsunade." "The rest of the team will be here soon, this is naruto." "Hello naruto."

"Nice to meet you tazuna." Some time went by and anko and samui showed up. "Your team is a bunch of kids."

"Hey I am a ninja not just some kid." "Alright naruto come down." Tazuna did not think his bodyguards would be 12. "We should be on our way to the land of waves." The five of them started to walk to the land of waves. Time went by and naruto started to get bored.

"When do we get to fight people?" "Come on naruto stay on your guard, something could happen." Right then mist happened. Tsunade thought it was to suspicious. "Everyone stay on their guard." Naruto wasn't scared.

"I am not waiting." Naruto ran right into the mist. "Naruto wait!" Naruto stood in the mist, and started to feel something is wrong. He herd something and then a huge sword tried to hit him, naruto dogged it.

"What the hell." Some of the mist started to clear and standing there was a tall man with a huge sword and blue pants. "Looks like I have finally found the old man bridge builder."

"Who are you, what do you want." "I want you to die!" The tall man attacked naruto again but naruto blocked the attack with his small kunai. They were both were face to face with just the sword and kunai between them. "You will die here kid!"

"Shut up." They both jumped backwards and naruto threw his kunai at the tall man. The tall man blocked it with his huge sword, he then disappeared. "Where are you!" "Right here!" Tsunade and the rest of the team could here metal hitting metal. "What's going on." "I don't know, but protect tazuna."

Ok that's chapter 9. I have to figure what I am going to do with this story. I have to really think about it.


End file.
